SladeRobinweek 2017
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: 1: Daddy Issues. 2: Master/Slave. 3:Mafia au. 4: Shapeshifter. 5:Apprentice. 6:Hallucination. 7: Switching sides.
1. 1: Daddy Issues

Tara Markov "Terra" llevaba años bajo la tutela de Slade Wilson, desde que el evito su linchamiento se volvió su héroe personal algo no usual pues no jugaba del lado del bien él era un mercenario; pero a Terra no le importaba eso, Slade la había salvado, la había cuidado desde entonces volviéndose una "figura paterna" para ella (incluso tenía una hermana, Rose) y por eso Terra haría lo que le pidiera. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, había usado sus poderes en favor de Deathstroke, incluso traicionado a la banda de chicos buenos que intentaron volverse su familia.

Todo ello sin remordimiento, todo por Slade, para estar con él.

Ella ansiaba ser más que una ayudante, no lo veía como padre Terra quería compartir su lecho, deleitarse con esas manos que arrebataban vidas recorriendo su joven cuerpo.

Pero Slade nunca había pasado esa barrera.

Slade ya tenía quien retozara entre sus sabanas, quien recibiera sus ásperas caricias.

Y no era alguna villana o la madre de sus hijos sino una avecilla que dejaba su nido oscuro por el bicolor del mercenario.

Robin, Damian Wayne.

Terra no entendía como después de haberlo tenido secuestrado por días y de esa pelea intensa donde los Titanes casi mueren (incluida ella) Robin termino siendo "pareja" de Wilson, ¿acaso cuando ella no estaba presente Slade le lavo los sesos? ¿Hubo algo más que amenazas y promesas de tortura? ¿Cuándo exactamente Damian se metió en la cama de Slade?

No lo sabía, y le hervía la sangre que el disfrutara de lo que ella llevaba años anhelando.

Apretó la mandíbula molesta, si seguía así no dudaba que sus muelas se rompieran. Se había esforzado por preparar un desayuno decente a pesar de que casi no había nada en las alacenas y de que ella no era la mejor cocinera, todo para que la atención de Slade la tuviera la figura que entro a su casa de seguridad como si fuera el dueño, el moretón en el rostro y el labio partido no le preocupo pero si la bolsa deportiva que dejo caer en un sofá. El mercenario parecía imperturbable cuando Robin se sentó a su lado en la mesa pero Tara no paso por alto como la esquina de su boca se contrajo, como si le alegrara verlo pero le molestaran sus pequeñas heridas.

Slade tomo la mano izquierda del menor, vendas envolvían su muñeca. – ¿Luxación?

–Solo esta dislocada–murmuro sin rechazar el agarre.

El hombre del parche rio entre dientes, jalo a Damian de la silla para sentarlo en su pierna. – ¿Me extrañaste tanto que te lastimaste pajarito? Pudiste haber llamado.

–Soy diestro, lo sabes perfectamente –ronroneo.

–Hice el desayuno –exclamo molesta por verlos cariñosos.

–Yo no llamaría comestible a ese engrudo Markov.

–Es avena –gruño resistiendo apenas la tentación de dejar que parte del techo le cayera encima.

Wilson tomo un poco con la cuchara y la avena/engrudo se estiro siguiendo el movimiento. Minutos después la pareja salía para comer fuera se negaban a ingerir el pegamento.

– ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

Damian suspiro mientras su amante acariciaba el vendaje, tenía la mano sobre la mesa estaban en un restaurante que frecuentaban cuando a Markov le daba por cocinar. –Mi siempre cariñoso padre. También estos –hizo un gesto a las marcas en su rostro. –No tolera que discuta las órdenes de su precioso Drake.

Slade estaba acostumbrado a que el menor fuera donde el cuándo peleaba con su padre especialmente cuando la situación involucraba golpes/heridas físicas, lo cual ocurría con bastante frecuencia.

– ¿Cuándo dejaras de pretender ser su soldado? ¿Aun te importa lo que él diga?

–No, desde hace mucho que no me interesa su opinión; pero aun no puedo irme tengo algunas cosas que hacer primero… cuando termine, me veras pelear constantemente con Markov.

–Te detesta –sonrió y Damian alzo la ceja.

–Lo sé perfectamente, pero ¿quién tiene más importancia ella o yo?

–Tú por supuesto, ella es solo un peón, alguien desechable cuando ya no nos sirva. Ahora, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me permitas matar a tu padre?

La almohada no era suficiente para bloquear los ruidos de la habitación contigua, la ira alteraba el control que tenía sobre sus poderes y si bien la idea de dejar los escombros caer sobre la cabeza del petirrojo hasta aplastarla por completo Slade también estaba ahí y no podía arriesgarse a dañarlo.

¿Cómo era que Batman permitía esa "relación? ¿Acaso no notaba las marcas que Slade dejaba en el cuerpo de Robin? ¡¿El permitía que estuvieran juntos?! Lo dudaba, no creía que Batman estuviera al tanto de con quien intimaba su achichinque, ganas no le faltaban de ir hasta Gotham y gritarle la verdad en la cara… pero seguramente no le caería en gracia a Deathstroke y tal vez… ¡tal vez la apartaría de su lado!

Y Terra no podía permitir eso.

Así que se resignó a otra noche sin dormir, odiando a su ex compañero de equipo.


	2. 2: MasterSlave

Nota: Aquí a Jason le hicieron algo parecido al tratamiento de Bucky para volverse Winter Soldier.

.

.

.

.

Si aún pudiera sentir miedo se hubiera estremecido al oír las pesadas botas acercándose, sabía perfectamente quien era y lo que podía pasarle si le veía holgazanear así que se apresuró a levantarse del sucio catre donde dormía. Segundos después la imponente figura de su maestro apareció en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba puesto su traje de combate pero no la máscara así que podía ver con claridad el gesto de furia que tenía.

–Muévete mocoso, tenemos trabajo que hacer –sin esperarle dio media vuelta y se fue. Rápidamente se puso sus botas para ir tras su maestro, la madera podrida de las escaleras rechino pero no le tomo importancia, si se caía o lastimaba no tardaría en recuperarse.

Cuando llego a la sala había una mujer de traje negro, él la conocía, esos ojos verdes lo atormentaban todas las noches. Sin pensar en el castigo que podría recibir dio tres pasos atrás tratando de mantener una mayor distancia de ella. La mujer noto sus movimientos y sus labios rojos formaron una cruel sonrisa, su maestro también vio su vacilación, eso no era bueno.

– X –gruño el hombre de naranja y negro, no le agrado su comportamiento.

–Déjalo Slade, es normal su reacción. Después de todo él es lo que es gracias a mí. –La mujer se acercó, paso una mano por su cabello y no pudo evitar estremecerse, recordaba el dolor que esa mano podía causar. –Es bueno saber que aún me recuerdas, Red X.

Slade sonrió, Talia era despiadada. Años atrás había encontrado al moribundo ex Robin y salvado su patética existencia, utilizo el poso de Lázaro para arreglar su maltratado cuerpo dañado por la explosión del payaso y cuando estuvo listo lo entreno hasta volverlo el letal asesino que era.

Cambiarlo físicamente fue la parte sencilla, su mente fue diferente.

La avecilla quería volver con Batman, clamaba a voces que el gran murciélago lo encontraría y lo rescataría, oh como lamentarían todo lo que le habían hecho, ellos y Joker sufrirían la ira de Batman. Talia se encargó de borrar sus tontas esperanzas, le mostro como no solo Joker seguía vivo sino que había sido reemplazado, como Nigthwing entrenaba a su reemplazo cuando a él no le daba ni una mirada.

Cuando comprendió que nadie iría en su ayuda lucho con más ímpetu, debía salvarse el mismo. Pero no tuvo oportunidad, Talia tenía todos los recursos que podía desear; rompió su mente, borro todo lo que lo convertía en Jason Todd, en "Robin" y lo volvió "Red X" una herramienta que podía utilizar.

Una herramienta que regalo a Deathstroke.

Slade se había convertido en el principal lugarteniente de Talia, la actual Cabeza del Demonio, y como agradecimiento por sus servicios al derrotar a Ra's le entrego una sección de los ejércitos restantes y a su pequeño proyecto. Después de todo ya tenía otros en desarrollo.

La mujer había entregado a su maestro una carpeta, su próxima misión.

Al ver la información una levísima sonrisa se le dibujo.

Permaneció impasible entre las sombras mirando a su objetivo; era pequeño, ágil si, Nigthwing había hecho un buen trabajo pero no lo suficiente aun había torpeza en sus movimientos. Fue realmente sencillo capturarlo, casi sentía lastima por él, no le tendrían compasión en la Liga.

El pájaro azul fue más difícil pero también cayo, confió demasiado en su rostro, en que seguía siendo un aliado. Nigthwing era alguien emocional, quien se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos y Red X supo utilizar bien la culpa que sentía.

Los amos estuvieron complacidos por su efectividad, así que le dieron una recompensa, el seria quien activara la silla en las sesiones del pequeño activo.

Lo haría pasar por los mismos tormentos que él tuvo que pasar, se arrepentiría de haber tomado el manto de Robin.

Así como el.


	3. 3

Tim trato de mantener la fachada de frialdad, no podía dejar que vieran su debilidad, su padre odiaba que lo dejara en ridículo y esa ocasión seria la peor para mostrar que no era apto para estar en el negocio familiar. Respiro profundamente para serenarse, a su lado Richard permaneció firme sabiendo que estaba nervioso después de todo recibirían al temido Slade Wilson, "Deathstroke" uno de los más temidos líderes de la mafia en Gotham.

El hombre que tenía a gran parte de la policía en su nómina y era intocable en Gotham.

El que mato a su madre.

–Pronto estará aquí –murmuro Richard después de revisar su celular, Donna acababa de confirmarle la llegada de "Deathstroke".

Richard había sido su guardaespaldas por años pero antes de eso fue parte de la familia Wilson, él sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que era Slade, él lo había entrenado. Por eso no dudo en preguntarle que podía esperar de esa reunión.

"– ¿Qué tan malo será?

–No sé porque los dejo vivos. Algo quiere pero no puede ser bueno."

Timothy tampoco lo entendía, si quería el territorio de la familia Drake lo hubiera asesinado junto a sus padres pero él y su padre no ardieron con la mansión solo su madre. ¿Qué quería Wilson?

Tres leves golpes sonaron en la puerta antes de que se abriera, Donna entro, detrás de ella Slade Wilson y su hija. Tim intento no estremecerse por su presencia, los ojos de ambos eran despiadados y prometían hacer su vida un infierno.

–Señor Wilson, señorita tomen asiento por favor –la voz de su padre fue una parodia de cortesía y Timothy supo que eso no era bueno, los labios de Rose Wilson se fruncieron levemente, como los de su difunta madre cuando veía algo que no le agradaba.

Un tenso silencio lleno la habitación, ni una mosca se podía escuchar. Tim no dejaba de ver a los Wilson permanecer estoicos ¿por qué solicitaron esa entrevista si no tenían intenciones de hablar siquiera? Noto como su padre se comenzaba a poner nervioso, sus dedos temblaban levemente.

Tim quería tomar la palabra pero su padre le había advertido que no abriera la boca, lo quería ahí como "apoyo" (sabía que Slade llevaría a su hija) pero no necesitaba que arruinara más las cosas. De pronto Rose Wilson sonrió, pudo sentir que Richard se tensaba.

–Díganos señor Drake, ¿para qué nos ha citado hoy aquí? ¿Ha recapacitado y se aliara a nosotros?

–Señorita usted no debería meterse en estos asuntos –espeto reclinándose en su silla, Tim sudo frio. –Deje que su padre hable. En cuanto a aliarnos…

–Sería lo mejor para usted señor Drake. ¿Verdad Richard, porque no le dices lo beneficioso que podría ser? –El mencionado apretó los puños, sabía lo que estaba haciendo la chica, conocía la trampa detrás de su sonrisa dulce de su falsa amabilidad pero no importaba que se lo explicara a su jefe, el caería en su juego.

Jack Drake no creía que las mujeres pudieran trabajar en el mundo criminal más que como mulas o prostitutas, que una muchacha apenas mayor que su hijo intentara decirle que hacer era un insulto para él. –Silencio niña –gruño clavando las uñas en el reposabrazos. – Tu no entiendes lo que…

–Claro que entiendo, usted parece ser quien no lo hace –replico ampliando su sonrisa.

– ¡Cállate maldita sea! Es con tu padre con quien…

–Pero mi padre no desea hablar con usted, por eso soy yo quien está tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

– ¿La edad te pesa Wilson? ¿Ahora te escondes detrás de las faldas de tu hija? – Jack Drake sonrió burlón, era gratificante ver como su enemigo cedía a su inexperta hija su imperio. Pero el gesto se le desdibujo al sentir el cañón de una glock contra su sien. – ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Grayson?!

–Escucha idiota tienes dos opciones, bajar la cabeza y aliarte con nosotros o perder la tapa de los sesos –atrás quedo la fachada de dama educada, ahora Rose se mostraba como era. Ravager. –Si crees que Grayson dudara en apretar el gatillo estas muy equivocado.

–Richard… –Murmuro dolido, creía que era su amigo.

–Lo siento, pero tienen a mi hermano –respondió en el mismo tono.

Timothy no sabía qué hacer, nunca le entrenaron para pelar o empeñar un arma se limitó a recolectar información, tampoco pensó que la lealtad de Richard siguiera con los Wilson. Volteo hacia Donna pero aunque ella también había desenfundado Slade le apuntaba justo al pecho. Su padre estaba rojo de la ira, nunca pensó ser traicionado por alguien tan cercano como Grayson. –Nos aliaremos –dijo intentando salvarle la vida a su padre, aunque no fueran cercanos aun le importaban, era lo único que le quedaba.

– ¡Maldito inútil como te atreves! ¡Ellos mataron a tu madre!

–Buena elección chico –la profunda voz lo hizo estremecer, nunca antes lo había oído hablar. –Eres más listo que tu viejo… por cierto, ¿de dónde sacas que yo mate a tu mujer? Ese fue Wayne.

– ¡Mentira, él es mi aliado!

– ¿Y crees que eso le haría ignorar las porquerías que dijiste sobre su esposa? El adora a su mujer quien por cierto… –Slade movió su pistola del pecho de Donna a la frente de Jack, Rose saco un revolver de su saco y apunto a la cabeza de la otra chica –es como una hermana para mí. –Gruño y apretó el gatillo, la silla de Jack se manchó con carmín y trocitos de cerebro.

–… –La mirada de Timothy quedo fija sobre el cadáver de su padre, ni siquiera noto que Richard volvió a enfundar su arma ni que Donna yacía muerta en el suelo de la oficina.

–Entierra a tu muerto chico, hablaremos de negocios después.

Y sin más Deathstroke se marchó, su hija siguiéndole.

Timothy trago saliva asustado, ¿con que gente se había metido?


	4. 4

Slade miro fijamente al niño frente a él, era pequeño (tres años le dijeron cuando lo dejaron con él para que lo entrenara) apenas superaba la altura de su rodilla. Le sorprendía que no hubiera llorado por no tener cerca a su madre ni siquiera había preguntado por ella, pero suponía que era normal después de todo la Liga de Asesinos no era conocida por su amoroso trato a los niños.

Aunque fuera el heredero.

Pero había algo más que le llamaba la atención, el día anterior sus ojos eran de un resplandeciente jade, hoy eran color ámbar.

–Dime niño, ¿por qué tus ojos no son del mismo color que ayer?

El niño ladeo un poco la cabeza confundido por la pregunta, ¿no había notado el cambio? – ¿De qué color deberían ser? –Ahora eran azules como los suyos.

– ¿Puedes cambiar tu apariencia? –Si el niño era lo que creía que era…

–Sí, igual que mis tíos. –Y como si quisiera probarlo nuevamente sus ojos cambiaron, marrones esta vez.

Maravilloso, le habían dado un cambia formas como aprendiz.

Slade estaba satisfecho con su pequeño aprendiz, aprendía rápido y la habilidad del chico había sido útil sobre todo cuando era hora de escapar; tampoco necesitaba de mucho para estar bien, un poco de comida y un lugar donde dormir, no exigía afecto como los niños de su edad se contentaba con que le permitiera conservar un gato negro que desde el primer día llevaba con él.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas días encerrándote y gruñendo. –Le pregunto un día mientras comían, le extrañaba que después de terminar sus entrenamientos se encerrara en su cuarto.

–Yo… quiero cambiar mi forma humana a una animal, el tío Dussan puede convertirse en varios –frunció el ceño mirándose las manitas. –Pero no puedo, solo he conseguido cambiar mis manos en garras.

– ¿En verdad? Muéstrame. –Estaba fascinado, hasta donde él sabía había dos tipos de shapeshifters: los que podían volverse animales y los que cambiaban su forma pero seguían manteniendo la apariencia humana, no sabía de nadie que pudiera hacer ambos. Damian puso las manos sobre la mesa y lentamente fueron cambiando, la piel se cubrió de escamas verdes y las uñas se alargaron y afilaron, parecían las garras de un reptil, pero solo hasta las muñecas, el resto de su brazo seguía siendo humano.

El niño gimió frustrado. – ¿Ves? No puedo hacer más. Ni siquiera mis ojos.

–Deja de hacer pucheros te será muy útil este truco.

–Yo no hago pucheros. –Tamborileo las uñas contra el vaso, con la punta de su índice empezó a rasgarlo produciendo un agudo ruido. –Supongo que podría utilizarlas en lugar de cuchillos… no tendría que preocuparme tanto por usar guantes o por huellas digitales ¿verdad? Confundiría a la policía.–Damian sonrió alegremente a su maestro.

Slade asintió mirando aun las garras escamosas del niño, cuando Ra's le ordeno entrenarlo nunca pensó que la tarea le agradara, creyó que se desquiciaría con sus llantos infantiles o por su inutilidad, pero comenzaba a tomarle cariño al enano.

Por eso se asustó cuando un día no pudo despertarlo.

Le extraño que no hubiera aparecido para el desayuno o que no estuviera entrenando así que fue a su habitación encontrándolo profundamente dormido. Intento zarandearlo, gritarle incluso echarle agua fría en el rostro pero nada, estaba como muerto. Entonces, en su desesperación hizo lo que nunca, llamo a la madre del chico.

"–Es agotamiento–le explico desganada, como si no tuviera importancia el estado de su hijo. –Seguramente cambio de forma mucho tiempo.

–Pero nunca…

–Dime, ¿ha cambiado de género o edad? Cambiar los tonos de ojos, cabello o piel no desgastan tanto pero género o estatura sí, es cambiar también la estructura ósea. Si hizo eso por mucho tiempo sin parar necesitara tiempo para re acostumbrarse a su verdadera forma. Anestésialo un poco, déjalo descansar un par de días y estará bien."

Wilson hizo caso a la recomendación, se sintió un poco mal por forzar al chico habían terminado con una misión larga, se infiltraron en la organización de un político francés y durante ese tiempo el chico tomo la apariencia de una niña un par de años menor a su edad por lo tanto su estatura era más baja. Debió ser doloroso un cambio tan radical.

Cuando Damian cumplió diez años su madre se lo llevo, querían ver que tanto había aprendido bajo su tutela. Quedaron tan satisfechos con los resultados que no se lo regresaron.

Los siguientes cinco años Deathstroke tuvo que readaptarse a su vida de mercenario sin dos pequeñas lapas, su aprendiz y el gato que siempre le acompañaba. Su asociación con la Liga de Asesinos se fue enfriando así que dejo de reportarse después de todo si lo necesitaban lo encontrarían, extrañaba a su aprendiz en ocasiones creía vislumbrar unos ojos jade en su periferia pero cuando quería ver directamente no había nada.

–Buenas noches. –Reconoció la presencia de la joven a su lado con un leve asentimiento, la había notado desde el principio de la noche ella parecía tratar de llamar su atención pero él no le hizo caso. Espero que su desinterés la apartara… sin embargo… –¿No me dirás nada después de tanto tiempo? ¿No me has extrañado… Slade?

Ella dijo su nombre tan bajo que de no haber estado tan cerca no lo habría oído. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué lo conocía, acaso era una asesina de la orden, una mercenaria? –¿Señorita le gustaría acompañarme? –Sonrió encarándola, la llevaría aparte y obtendría información, si tenía que pelear mejor hacerlo donde hubiera menos testigos.

–Me encantaría. –La dulce voz y sonrisa le parecían familiares pero no recordaba de dónde.

La llevo hasta un pasillo poco transitado, ella no se resistió ni dijo nada cuando la estampo contra la pared. Raro. –Bien ¿quién…?

–¿Aww ya te olvidaste de mí? –Su tono era burlón pero tenía un rastro sincero de tristeza. –Yo si te extrañe, también Nocte.

"¿Nocte? ¿el gato de…?" –¿Damian? –Susurro. La chica cambio sus ojos de miel al jade, el jade que sabía era su verdadero color antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

–Por cierto, elimine a tu objetivo.


End file.
